


Of Failed Plans and Shattered Dreams

by Tkhan0



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Only up to chapter 4 though, Paralysis, Shuici has like one line in this, Spoilers, Tsumugi is just sort of there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkhan0/pseuds/Tkhan0
Summary: Gonta takes a couple seconds longer to intervene and nothing goes as planned.





	Of Failed Plans and Shattered Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I've finished the game now so spoiler away in the comments if you really need too
> 
> I went to bed for like an hour after watching trial 4 before waking up again and my brain wouldn't let me go back to sleep without writing this. So unbeta'd and probably not very good. But I really liked this idea. Be warned I have written one fic in my entire life outside of this and that was like 4 years ago. This one is probably really drawn out but eh. Characters may be a bit ooc but I tried, okay?

He gets cocky.

He let's the rush of excitement of knowing what's going to happen get to him. He knows Miu is here to kill him. He knows Gonta won't let her get that far. And that will be the beginning of his plan. 

He can't help the glee as he gets really into the part, pretends to cower in fear as she approaches him. He knows in the back of his mind that he should move away from her touch- that something will probably happen to him if he doesn't- but he doesn't want to let go of this power just yet. 

He doesn't make a move.

She does.

She doesn't get past the initial grab of his shoulder before Gonta reveals himself, having seen enough. But the damage has already been done. He doesn't move past them, doesn't make a move for the rooftop door, doesn't even look away from Miu's face. He stands there, frozen in fake fear.

Real fear seeps in as he realizes what just happened. He tries to move his body, move his arm, even just a finger, but his body doesn't respond to him. His eyes dart around in search of an answer he already knows and he vaguely wonders how he's even able to do that. He tries to move his mouth to form some words of protest or complaint but the best he gets is a pitiful confused moan. 

Gonta looks up from where he's strangling Miu and he stops in shock. Miu weakly pushes away from Gonta's grasp but he makes no move to stop her, and she drops on all fours gasping for breath. He can only stare in confusion at Kokichi, who is still frozen in seemingly real terror.

"Eh? Kokichi? What wrong?" He tries but gets no response. He forgets all about the plan knowing he isn't smart enough to pull it off by himself but now he doesn't know what to do. He can't believe their plan failed, he wants to figure out what's going on, what he should do, how he can sav-

"What the FUCK'S going on?!" an enraged Miu gets up on wobbly legs and turns to them. Her voice is a little hoarse from be in nearly strangled to death but she puts as much venom into the question as possible. She readies her hammer as she turns to Gonta to question him but her resolve is already fading. "Gonta?... W-what the hell are you doing here? Why would you..." she manages to squeak out, none of the previous venom present. She knows she's failed. She won't be able to work up the courage to kill either of them even after nearly being murdered herself. All she feels now is exhausted.

"Ah! Gonta sorry! But Gonta no could let you kill Kokichi! Kokichi make plan to save everyone!" 

"What are you-" She hazards a look at Kokichi and stops. 

Regret fills her as she looks at the face of her would-be victim frozen in fear. She can see real terror in his eyes. The person whose mere presence in a room had felt like a threat at times had been diminished to nothing more threatening than a terrified child. Her stomach drops at the thought of what she would've done to someone so helpless. She's about to stammer out an apology when the door to the roof crashes open and Shuichi and Tsumugi tumble out. 

"Hey! What's going on up- huh?" Shuichi cuts himself off as he takes in the bizarre scene. He sees Gonta, who should be investigating outside the manor, with a roll of toilet paper at his feet. He sees Miu, who shouldn't even be able to be here, standing next to him. Kaito is nowhere to be seen. 

But then he takes a closer look behind Miu and his confusion increases tenfold. He sees Kokichi standing there, impossibly still, as if he's not even breathing. There's a look of fear on his face but his eyes suggest full on panic. Yet Kokichi still doesn't move, almost as if he were a glitched character in a video game that was about to crash. And if Shuichi didn't know any better he'd say the avatar had somehow gotten paler. 

Shuichi tears his eyes away from Kokichi long enough to throw a questioning glance Miu and Gonta's way, clearly at a loss for words. Miu sighs and looks away. "Looks like I've got a lot of explaining to do..."

Before Miu does anything else she whips out her cellphone. Just when Kokichi thinks he can't stand another minute of being trapped in his own body, unable to do so much as say a word in his defense, a ring of light appears around him and his vision fades to black.

His senses slowly return and he takes a minute to adjust, relishing in the rise and fall of his chest and the slow blinking of his eyelids, as he regains control of his body again. Slowly he moves his fingers, far more relieved than he'd admit when he feels them move in response. He lifts his arms to take off the visor and sits there in silence for awhile. 

He sighs knowing he'll have a lot of his own "explaining"- if not hiding- to do and laments the waste of a good motive. He knows if both Miu and Gonta tell the truth he'll be too suspicious for them all to ignore. That'll make it harder for him to carry out his new plan.

Both his and Miu's plans failed, but maybe it's for the best. 

He won't be deterred so easily anyway.

Afterall, he plans to win this killing game.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I know it's short and I cheaped out with the ending there and not really explaining anything ; ~ ;
> 
> I might edit this a bit, specifically the ending, later once I've finished the game but I like it as is for the time being. I don't see myself making this a full fledged alternate universe but I might add a chapter one day that goes into detail with Miu and Gonta's explanation and the immediate aftermath. For now I'm marking it complete though.
> 
> If you see any spelling or grammar issues that really detracts from the reading please let me know! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
